O Príncipe nerd
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Todo mundo encontra o amor, e Eva não é exceção. Mas, durante a competição, todo mundo acha que Eva tem um péssimo gosto quando começa a se interessar pelo irmão nerd de Lindsay. Só não sabem que ele é superdotado, atlético e... atraente como Justin.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**O príncipe nerd**

**Capítulo 1.**

23 horas. Cais do porto. Era pra onde Eva estava indo, como objetivo de tentar se acalmar. Era o início de uma nova temporada e ela foi convidada pra participar, assim como todos os outros participantes da 1ª temporada e nas mesmas equipes.

Somente Owen não tinha vindo, sendo substituído por um novo participante nos Esquilos berrantes.

**Eva: ***emburrada* _Eu não acredito que perdemos o desafio, e ainda colocaram a culpa em mim! É um milagre eu não ter sido eliminada, apesar de ter ficado na berlinda! _Huh?

Eva desfez a expressão emburrada pra uma de surpresa quando reparou que havia mais alguém no cais. Ao se aproximar, notou que era um rapaz incrivelmente lindo: cabelos loiros bagunçados, olhos azuis e estava apenas de calção de banho, o que deixava seu porte atlético à mostra.

**Eva: ***sem conseguir esconder o rubor em sua face* _Quem é ele? Não me lembro!_

**Garoto: ***notando a presença dela* Ah... desculpe! Não tinha notado você aí!

**Eva: ***disfarçando com um olhar sério* Não se preocupe!

**Garoto: ***reconhecendo-a* Você é a Eva, não? Dos Robalos Assassinos!

**Eva: **Sou! E você?

**Garoto: ***surpreso* Não me reconhece? Sou eu, Louie, dos Esquilos Berrantes!

**Eva: ***forçando a memória* Louie... Louie... Louie?

Foi aí que Eva lembrou da chegada dos participantes: Louie havia sido o último.

* * *

**Leshawna: ***espantada* Mas... quem é esse?

Do último barco, desceu um garoto com um casaco largo com capuz sobre a cabeça, óculos "fundo-de-garrafa" e calças largas.

**Chris: ***cumprimentando* Bem vindo, Louie!

**Louie: ***sorriso leve* Obrigado! *olhando em volta* Parece que fui o último! Onde é que está a... ah, está ali! LINDSAY!

A dita cuja virou-se, antes de receber um abraço esmagador.

**Lindsay: ***sorriso* Oi Luigi!

**Louie: ***tapa na testa* É Louie! Tá esquecendo até o nome do seu irmão?

* * *

**Eva: ***espantada* Você é... o irmão da Lindsay que chegou por último?

**Louie: ***sorriso* Exatamente! Estou tão irreconhecível assim sem minhas roupas?

**Eva: ***afirmando com a cabeça* Está! Por que não veio assim pra ilha? Não sou de falar isso, mas... você é muito bonito!

**Louie: **Eu sei! Mas é por isso que uso aquelas roupas! Quero ser reconhecido pela minha personalidade, não pela minha aparência! Bom, eu tô indo tomar banho! Mesmo sendo de equipes rivais, espero que sejamos bons amigos!

Louie se despediu e Eva o observou ir pro banheiro.

**Eva: ***sorriso maroto* _Se o Justin soubesse que tem concorrência no requisito beleza..._


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

No dia seguinte, todo mundo foi acordado pelo Chris.

**Chris: ***com um megafone* Atenção competidores! Estejam em meia-hora na frente das cabanas para o desafio de hoje!

Com péssimo humor, todo mundo se vestiu e foram preparar o café. Como o Chefe Hatchet não trabalhava mais como cozinheiro, cada um tinha que preparar a própria comida... quando alguém não se oferecia pra cozinhar para todos.

Depois de tomarem café, todos os participantes se dirigiram para fora das cabanas. Eva olhou para Louie, mas logo desviou o rosto. Era uma surpresa ela ter demorado para reparar nele, pois agora só tinha metade dos participantes: 7 mulheres e 4 homens.

Na Equipe dos Robalos Assassinos restavam: Courtney, Eva, Bridgette, Duncan e Ezekiel. Na Equipe dos Esquillos Berrantes restavam: Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Izzy, Louie e Justin.

**Chris: **O desafio de hoje foi aplicado na 1ª temporada, então alguns devem se lembrar dele: Dodgeball! Entretanto, como tem poucos competidores, serão duas rodadas e ninguém ficará no banco! Com exceção da Equipe dos Esquilos Berrantes, que mandará alguém pro banco, este entrando quando o primeiro eliminado sair!

**Beth: **E as regras são as mesmas?

**Chris: **Basicamente, sim! Sairá do campo se for atingido ou se o adversário pegar a bola! Preparados?

Todo mundo se posicionou no campo e Justin se ofereceu pra ficar no banco.

Durante o jogo, como Lindsay estava distraída e havia se esquecido do que deveria fazer com a bola (de novo), foi a primeira a ser acertada e trocou de lugar com Justin. E mais: ela foi a primeira a sair em todas as partidas.

No final da 3ª partida, que decidiria quem iria ganhar, restava um de cada lado: Louie e Eva. O primeiro estava com a bola e, ao contrário de antes, estava muito nervoso.

**Louie: ***engolindo em seco* _Me desculpe por isso, Eva!_

De olhos fechados, Louie jogou a bola em Eva. Foi com tanta força que a garota foi arremessada contra a parede. Mas como ela havia conseguido pegar a bola, Chefe anunciou que a vitória era dos Robalos Assassinos.

**Chris: ***antes de ir* Espero vocês na cerimônia da fogueira desta noite!

Dito e feito. À noite, lá estavam os Esquilos Berrantes na cerimônia da fogueira.

**Chris: **Só tem 5 marshmallows nessa bandeja, para 6 participantes! Aquele que não receber marshmallow sairá da competição e pegará o barco dos perdedores, para nunca mais voltar!

**Heather: ***impaciente* _Já tô cheia dessa ladainha!_

**Chris: ***lançando os marshmallows* Heather... Beth... Izzy... Justin!

Louie e Lindsay engoliram em seco.

**Chris: ***sério* Este é o último marshmallow! E ele vai para...

**Lindsay e Louie:** *cruzando os dedos* _Por favor..._

**Chris:** *lançando* ... Louie!

**Louie: ***sorriso triste para Lindsay* Lamento por isso, irmã!

**Lindsay: ***sorriso leve* Está tudo bem! Você é um ótimo competidor! Desejo boa sorte, Luigi!

**Louie: ***sério* É Louie!

**Lindsay: ***cochichando* E vê se fala logo pra Érika o que sente por ela!

Lindsay foi embora da competição, deixando pra trás um Louie chocado.

**Beth: ***curiosa* O que foi que ela disse?

**Louie: ***emburrado e corado* Nada! _Melhor eu falar logo com a Eva!_


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

No mesmo dia em que Lindsay foi eliminada, Chris chamou todo mundo pra anunciar que as equipes estavam desfeitas, o que significava que os 4 rapazes dormiriam numa cabana e as 6 garotas em outra.

**Chris: **E tem mais: amanhã não haverá desafio! Terão o dia livre para conviverem melhor com seus colegas de cabana!

E assim fizeram. Durante a manhã seguinte, Izzy trabalhava num projeto, e só foi mostrá-lo para as garotas à tarde. Como Eva estava dormindo, decidiram testar o projeto nela.

**Beth: **E o que é essa máquina estranha?

**Izzy: ***ajeitando na Eva* Eu a chamo de "máquina da verdade"! Enquanto a pessoa adormecida usar essa máquina, responderá qualquer pergunta que nós fizermos, e somente com a verdade! Mas ela responderá somente "sim" ou "não"!

**Courtney: **Eu devia usar uma dessas máquinas com o Duncan, pra saber se ele está me traíndo com a Gwen!

**Izzy: **Quer fazer o teste, Heather? Pergunte alguma coisa para a Eva!

**Heather: **Está bem! *refletindo* Hum... você está interessada em alguém do acampamento?

**Eva: ***dormindo* Sim...

**Bridgette: ***interessada* Nossa, ouvir isso da Eva é muito louco! Minha vez! O cara que você gosta... é o Ezekiel?

**Eva: **Não...

**Courtney: **É o Duncan?

**Eva: **Não...

**Heather: **Pelo jeito, ela também gosta de alguém que era da outra equipe! E da outra equipe tem... Justin e Louie!

**Beth: **Então eu pergunto agora: Eva... é o Louie de quem você gosta?

**Heather e Courtney: ***espremendo o riso* _Impossível!_

**Eva: **Sim...

**Todas (menos Eva): ***chocadas* LOUIE?

**Bridgette: ***confusa* O que foi que ela viu nele? Ele é quase um sósia do Ezekiel em personalidade!

**Beth: ***vendo o lado positivo* Ele, pelo menos, nunca falou mal das mulheres! E eu o acho divertido!

**Courtney: **De qualquer modo, a Eva tem um péssimo gosto! Até o Harold é mais bonito!

A conversa foi interrompida quando Duncan entrou rápido no quarto, carregando alguma coisa.

**Izzy: ***curiosa* O que é isso aí?

**Duncan: **São as roupas do Louie! A gente aproveitou que ele foi tomar banho pra sumir com as roupas dele! Só deixamos um bermudão, um par de tênis junto com meia e uma cueca!

**Heather: **Quem são "a gente"?

**Duncan: **Justin e eu! O Ezekiel é o melhor amigo do Louie, então não o chamamos pra brincadeira! Posso esconder as roupas aqui?

**Courtney: **Pode! _Mas eu ainda vou descobrir se você está me traíndo, Duncan!_


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

No quarto dos homens, Ezekiel estava lendo uma revista quando Louie apareceu, usando apenas as roupas que Duncan disse que havia deixado.

**Louie: ***sentando na cama dele* Ei Ezekiel, onde estão Duncan e Justin?

**Ezekiel: ***sem tirar os olhos da revista* Disseram que iam aprontar alguma, mas não sei o quê!

**Louie: ***sério* Agora eu sei quem foi que sumiu com as minhas roupas!

**Ezekiel: ***olhando pra ele* Eu não me lembro dessa roupa! Já a usou alguma vez no acampamento?

**Louie: **Não! Ela é muito justa, e eu não gosto de roupas justas! Mostra todo o meu físico! Minha mãe as colocou na mala, eu acho! De qualquer modo, até eu achar a pessoa que sumiu com minhas outras roupas, terei que ficar com estas!

**Chris: ***usando o alto-falante* Atenção competidores, o jantar está servido no refeitório!

**Louie: ***entrando em pânico* AI MEU DEUS! O QUE EU VOU FAZER? EU NÃO POSSO SER VISTO PELOS OUTROS COM ESSAS ROUPAS!

**Ezekiel: ***assustado* Ahn... eu posso pegar algo pra você, se quiser!

**Louie: ***dando um abraço esmagador* OBRIGADO, OBRIGADO, OBRIGADO!

**Ezekiel: ***com dor nos braços* _Ele ainda vai quebrar a costela de alguém!_

No refeitório, Duncan confessou, na maior cara-de-pau, que havia ficado com Gwen. Não é preciso dizer que Courtney ficou furiosa ao ouvir isso, tanto que jogou um vaso de flores na direção dele.

Infelizmente, o vaso acertou Ezekiel, que havia acabado de entrar no refeitório.

**Ezekiel: ***surgindo um galo na cabeça* Qual é a de vocês, afinal? Querem me matar de vez?

**Courtney: ***ignorando as perguntas* VIU O QUE VOCÊ ME FEZ FAZER, DUNCAN? SE EU FOR PRESA POR MATAR ALGUÉM, A CULPA SERÁ TODA SUA!

**Duncan: ***rebatendo* Não é minha culpa você não saber controlar a raiva! Aliás, Ezekiel, o Louie não vem jantar?

**Ezekiel: **Ele quer fazer isso no quarto! Só vim buscar o jantar dele e o meu! Vou lhe fazer companhia!

**Eva: ***preocupada* _Será que ele está doente?_

Ezekiel pegou o jantar e voltou pro quarto, onde Ezekiel o esperava.

**Louie: **Eu ouvi gritos! Aconteceu alguma coisa no refeitório?

**Ezekiel: **Nada... tirando que a Courtney tentou matar o Duncan e acertou um vaso de flores na minha cabeça por engano!

Os dois riram, antes de comerem seu jantar. Entretanto, ao fazerem isso, sentiram muito sono e ficaram inconscientes, como se alguém tivesse colocado sonífero na comida.

Por isso que não viram que todo mundo ficou do mesmo jeito que eles no refeitório.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

No dia seguinte, quando Courtney recobrou a consciência, notou que estava deitada na floresta.

**Courtney: ***sentindo algo embaixo de si* _Estou... deitada sobre alguém?_

Quando Courtney olhou, ficou mais vermelha que um tomate: estava sobre Louie, embora ainda não soubesse, e com as mãos no peitoral dele.

**Louie: ***recuperando a consciência* Onde eu... COURTNEY?

**Courtney: ***reconhecendo a voz* LOUIE?

**Louie: ***olhando em volta* Estamos na floresta? E sozinhos? Courtney, o que está acontecendo?

**Courtney: ***apontando* Esse papel aí do seu lado talvez explique tudo!

**Louie: ***entregando o papel* Leia você! Sem meus óculos, é difícil!

**Courtney: ***lendo em voz alta* "Bem vindos ao desafio de sobrevivência na floresta! O objetivo desse desafio é usar o mapa e seu instinto de sobrevivência para chegar ao acampamento! As duas duplas que chegarem primeiro ganharão a imunidade e um "prêmio especial"! O mapa está atrás do bilhete! Boa sorte"! Grande! Sorte sua, Louie, que eu tenho experiência em acampamento!

**Louie: **Eu sei disso, vi na televisão! _Só estou apavorado que logo ela seja minha dupla! _Então é melhor irmos logo!

**Courtney: ***olhando Louie discretamente* _Quem diria! Eva não tem mal gosto, afinal!_

Em outra parte da floresta, Eva tinha que aguentar Izzy falando sem parar, já que eram a única dupla não-mista. Mas quando Izzy parou de falar de repente, Eva estranhou.

**Eva: ***desconfiada* O que foi?

**Izzy: ***sorriso enorme* Nada! É que eu me lembrei de algo engraçado que nós, as meninas, fizemos com você ontem!

**Eva: ***forçando a memória* Eu não me lembro de terem aprontado comigo ontem!

**Izzy: **Você estava dormindo! E agora eu quero ouvir de você: está gostando do irmão da Lindsay?

**Eva: ***ficando vermelha* Do... do que está falando? É claro que não!

**Izzy: **Gosta sim! A prova é seu rosto vermelho e meu detector de mentiras que usamos em você ontem, enquanto dormia!

Izzy explicou melhor e, depois da explicação, Eva ficou mais vermelha ainda.

**Eva: **Está bem, eu admito! Mas... o Louie não sabe disso, sabe?

**Izzy: **Não... a menos que ele esteja cumprindo esse desafio com uma garota e esta contar à ele! Sem falar que o Duncan pode ter ouvido antes de entrar no quarto!

**Eva: ***surpresa* O Duncan? Por que ele entrou no nosso quarto?

**Izzy: ***rindo* Ele fez uma brincadeira com o Louie ontem e roubou todas as roupas dele! Vai ver é por isso que ele não foi jantar no refeitório!

**Eva: ***olhando pra si mesma* E se nós estamos fazendo o desafio com as mesmas roupas de ontem... O LOUIE ESTÁ PELADO?

**Izzy: **É possível!

**Eva: ***engolindo em seco* _Espero que a Heather esteja fazendo o desafio com ele! Ela é mais resistente à beleza feminina!_


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Enquanto procurava o caminho de volta pro acampamento, Courtney mantinha um olho no mapa e outro no Louie.

**Courtney: ***analizando-o discretamente* _Se o Duncan me traiu com a Gwen, acho justo traí-lo com outro cara também! Eu pensava em fazer com o Justin, mas o Louie é muito mais gato! Sinto por você, Eva, mas não é problema meu!_ Ei Louie!

**Louie: ***segurando no pulso dela* Fala Courtney!

**Courtney: **Você trairia sua namorada?

**Louie: ***sério* Não sei! Antes eu teria que ter namorado alguma vez, e eu nunca namorei!

**Courtney: **Entendo! Mas você gosta de alguém do acampamento, não gosta?

**Louie: ***rosto ruborizado* Sim! Desde a primeira vez que a vi!

**Courtney: **E se você a namorasse, a trairia com outra mulher?

**Louie: ***indignado* É claro que não! Não sou esse tipo de homem! Se estivesse gostando de outra mulher, seria sincero em vez de ficar com as duas!

**Courtney: ***corando* _Uau! Ele é totalmente o oposto do Duncan! Me pergunto quem é a garota de sorte... e a reação da Eva quando descobrir! _Como é a garota que você gosta? Ela ainda está na competição?

**Louie: ***desconfiado* _Aí tem coisa: por que a Courtney tá perguntando sobre minha vida amorosa? Será que ela... está dando em cima de mim? Tomara que não, porque se o Duncan fica sabendo, eu provavelmente estarei morto! _Sim, está! Mas por que quer saber?

**Courtney: ***surpresa* _Será que ele percebeu a verdade por trás das perguntas? Porque se percebeu, é difícil de acreditar que ele é irmão da Lindsay!_ Só por curiosidade! _Acho melhor ser mais direta!_

Pra surpresa de Louie, e pro espanto também, Courtney o puxou e o prensou numa árvore.

**Louie: ***espantado* Co-Courtney?

**Courtney: ***puxando-o pelo queixo* Fica quietinho agora!

No estúdio...

**Chris: ***rindo* Por essa eu não esperava! E eu achando que colocar Louie semi-nu no desafio seria uma péssima ideia!

No telão, Courtney estava prestes a beijá-lo. Alguns centímetros e... levou um murro na cara de uma Eva invocada, enquanto Izzy não parava de rir e Louie ficou surpreso.

Voltando à competição...

**Courtney: ***com a mão no local atingido* SUA LOUCA! ME FEZ PERDER UM DENTE!

**Eva: ***rebatendo* E VAI PERDER MAIS DO QUE ISSO SE TENTAR BEIJAR O LOUIE DE NOVO!

**Courtney: ***sarcasmo* Sei! Tá assim só pelo que aconteceu ontem!

**Louie:** *curioso* O que aconteceu ontem?

**Eva:** *vermelha* Nada!

**Izzy: ***empolgada* A EVA DISSE DORMINDO QUE TE AMAVA!

**Eva: **IZZY!

Eva saiu correndo, constrangida, antes mesmo de qualquer um deles dizer alguma coisa.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

No final da competição, Izzy, Eva, Duncan e Brigdette ganharam a imunidade por chegarem primeiro no acampamento. Como Courtney chegou com dor no acampamento por ter perdido um dente, todo mundo ficou confuso e Izzy explicou o que aconteceu.

**Louie: ***agarrando Duncan pela camisa* EU QUERO AS MINHAS ROUPAS DE VOLTA!

Ah, e Louie recebeu as roupas, claro! E bem a tempo da cerimônia, pois bastava Courtney e Izzy o terem visto com as roupas de antes.

Na cerimônia da fogueira, Courtney e Heather ficaram na berlinda, mas Louie estranhou ao não ver Eva.

**Louie: ***cochichando com o Ezekiel* Você viu a Eva?

**Ezekiel: ***cochichando de volta* Sei lá! Só sei que ela saiu correndo logo depois de ganhar a imunidade! Talvez você possa procurá-la como desculpa pra dar o marshmallow!

**Chris: **... e o último marshmallow vai para... Courtney!

Dizendo um monte de coisas incompreensíveis, Heather foi arrastada pelo Chef até o cais da vergonha. Pouco depois, Louie foi procurar por Eva e a encontrou no refeitório.

**Louie: **Eva?

Ao vê-lo, Eva virou a cara pro outro lado. Não estava com raiva de Louie, e sim com vergonha. MUITA vergonha!

**Eva: ***olhando pro outro lado* Hum...

**Louie: ***indignado* Por qual motivo, afinal, você está me evitando? É pela Courtney quase ter me beijado ou porque a Izzy disse indiscretamente que você gosta de mim?

**Eva: ***sem se virar* Pelas duas coisas!

**Louie: **Eu não gosto da Courtney como namorada! A única garota que me interessa está bem na minha frente, e estou feliz que ela também goste de mim!

Só aí que Eva virou-se pra Louie, com a expressão bem surpresa.

**Eva: **Ve-verdade?

**Louie: ***olhando nos olhos dela* Claro que é verdade! Eva, gostaria de namorar comigo? Pode ser escondido, se você quizer!

Eva não precisou responder. Ela o beijou de leve, aprofundando aos poucos quando sentiu que ele retribuia.

**Louie: ***depois do beijo* Vou entender isso como um "sim"!

**Eva: **Pode ser escondido, por enquanto! Vamos fazer uma promessa? *estendendo o mindinho* Tornaremos nosso namoro público quando a 4ª temporada acabar!

**Louie: ***enlaçando o mindinho dela* É uma promessa!


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Louie e Eva namoravam escondidos no programa, e normalmente à noite, para não serem flagrados pelas câmeras. Até que Eva foi eliminada e a final de três constava de Louie, Courtney e Justin.

Claro que Chris foi à Playa Del Perdedores saber o que os participantes achavam dos finalistas. Perguntou por todos, até chegar a vez de saber o que achavam de Louie.

**Duncan: ***na cadeira de sol* Não dá pra enganar: ele era meio violento ás vezes, principalmente quando Justin e eu sumíamos com as roupas dele! E quando o Justin sumia, era sempre eu que apanhava! EU VOU PEGAR O COVARDE DO JUSTIN QUANDO TUDO ISSO ACABAR!

**Tyler: ***se exercitando* Louie e eu tínhamos uma relação razoável de "conhecidos", mais porque ele era irmão da Lindsay e eu tinha que me dar bem com ele, por ela!

**Lindsay:** *sentada ao lado de Duncan* O que eu acho do Luigi?

**Duncan: ***corrigindo* É Louie!

**Lindsay: **Tanto faz! Meu irmão sempre foi ciumento comigo, como todo irmão é pela irmã, mas até que aceitava o Tyler! E eu sempre lhe dei forças pra que confessasse seu amor pela...

**Ezekiel: ***surgindo do nada e tapando a boca de Lindsay* Já entendemos, Lindsay!

**Chris: **E você, Ezekiel? O que acha do Louie?

**Ezekiel: **Somos melhores amigos desde o início, principalmente pelos gostos em comum e por termos sido criados do mesmo modo: longe da civilização! Bom, o Louie foi criado num colégio interno masculino, deve ser parecido!

**Katie: ***na piscina com Sadie* Ficamos super impressionadas quando vimos o Louie sem aquelas roupas largas!

**Sadie: **Eu concordo! Ele é GATO! E está competindo com outro gato! Tem coisa melhor?

**DJ: ***na churrascaria* O garoto levava jeito pra dançar! Tanto que a equipe dele ganhou no desafio de talentos por causa isso! Ele arrebenta!

**Geoff: ***ao lado de DJ* Eu concordo! Onde será que ele aprendeu aqueles passos?

**Bridgette: ***com Izzy e Noah tomando sol* Pra um garoto superdotado, ele era até bem tranquilão...

**Noah: **...quando não pedia meus livros de Harry Potter emprestados e sumia com eles por um tempão! Tenho que me lembrar de pedir minha última edição de volta!

**Izzy: **Eu gosto do jeito humilde que ele tem! Mesmo sem as roupas largas, ele não anda por aí achando que é uma beleza única, como o Justin e o Alejandro achavam que eram!

**Eva: ***disfarçando enquanto treinava* Eu o achava legal e forte! Tanto que, se eu não fosse a adversária dele no Dodgeball e não tivesse pêgo a bola, tenho certeza de que perderia! _Ele é tudo de bom, o melhor namorado que uma garota poderia ter! Ainda bem que essa garota sou eu!_

**Heather: ***dando de ombros* Louie? Nada demais! Eu não o conhecia tão bem pra afirmar qualquer coisa, tirando que tinha um estilo de moda ruim de matar!

**Beth: ***interrompendo-a* Em compensação, ele compensava com a simpatia dele!

**Heather: ***admitindo* É... tem razão!

**Leshawna: ***rindo* Ele era incrível, tanto que era difícil de acreditar que era o melhor amigo do Ezekiel!

**Ezekiel: ***ainda com Duncan e Lindsay* EU OUVI ISSO!

**Harold: ***ao lado de Leshawna* Eu concordo! Ele merece ganhar o prêmio, é gente boa!

**Cody: ***dentro da piscina* Eu ouvi alguma coisa sobre ele estar interessado na Courtney, mas acho que é só boato! Mesmo porque, depois do murro que a Courtney levou da Eva... duvido que a monitora vai querer alguma coisa com ele!

**Trent: **Não era o contrário? Até onde eu sei, a Courtney tentou agarrá-lo na floresta!

**Gwen: ***dando de ombros* Tanto faz! Não creio que eles formem um casal bonito!

**Duncan: ***aliviado* _Ainda bem!_

Depois das opiniões, chegou a hora de eliminar um dos finalistas. Felizmente, ao contrário da 1ª temporada, prestaram atenção e eliminaram o Justin.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

Finalmente chegou a decisão final: Courtney X Louie. Todo mundo estava lá para apoiar, espalhados nas arquibancadas.

**Chris: **Bom, finalistas, esse é o desafio final: uma corrida de Karts! O vencedor ganhará o cheque de 2 milhões de dólares!

**Chefe: ***bancando o juiz* Preparar... apontar... vai!

Courtney e Louie pisaram fundo e a corrida começou, com Courtney na liderança. Os que torciam para Louie vaiavam a garota, mas ela não estava nem aí.

**Courtney: ***acelerando* _Eu mereço ganhar esse prêmio! Não fui monitora de acampamento à toa!_

**Louie: ***também acelerando* _Courtney é determinada, mas eu também sou... principalmente nos estudos e como capitão do time de corrida!_

Num momento da corrida, Louie tomou a liderança e foi aí que teve uma ideia.

**Louie: **_Já que Courtney está tão obcecada em vencer, eu vou mostrar o que pode acontecer quando se vai com muita sede ao pote... e aquela parede vai me ajudar! Só espero que meu plano dê certo, a corrida está quase no fim!_

Louie parou o carro de repente, o que surpreendeu todo mundo, mas isso fazia parte de seu plano. Courtney, por outro lado, achou que ele havia desistido.

**Courtney: ***olhando pra trás* VIU QUE NÃO PODE COMIGO? BEM FEIT...

**Duncan: ***percebendo* COURTNEY, CUIDADO COM...

Duncan avisou muito tarde, pois Courtney não viu a parede e acabou se chocando com ela, dando a vitória da corrida ao Louie.

**Leshawna: ***debochando* É isso que dá se gabar antes da vitória!

Os participantes foram comemorar a vitória de Louie e este, inclusive, pode dizer algumas palavras no palco.

**Louie: ***sem graça* Bom, eu tenho muita gente a quem quero agradecer, mas principalmente dedico a vitória à minha bela namorada!

**Lindsay: **Ah, então você finalmente se declarou pra...

**Ezekiel: ***cobrindo a boca dela outra vez* Melhor deixá-lo falar, Lindsay!

**Courtney: ***confusa e toda machucada por causa da batida* Que namorada? Você me disse na floresta naquele dia que não estava namorando!

**Louie: **Isso foi antes de começar a namorar, sem falar que foi escondido, mas combinei com minha namorada que revelaria depois da temporada acabar! Por falar na minha namorada, gostaria de subir aqui no palco... Eva?

Eva subiu no palco e os dois deram-se um beijo de cinema, o que deixou a maioria chocada. As exceções foram Lindsay, Ezekiel e Tyler.

**Tyler: ***cruzando os braços* Nunca imaginei esses dois como casal: a durona e o nerd!

**Lindsay: **Eu diria "o Príncipe nerd"!

**Ezekiel:** *rindo* O príncipe nerd... essa é boa! Por outro lado, está certo! Só espero que, se tiver outra temporada e ele participar, tire o "nerd" do apelido!

FIM!


End file.
